1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical apparatus provided with an image indicating device, for observing an object.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital binoculars is known as an example of an optical apparatus that is provided with a digital camera. The digital binoculars which can display and store images substantially the same as the images viewed through the binoculars is disclosed in Japanese unexamined patent publication (KOKAI) No. 2003-107369.